


100 Year Lease Agreement

by messier51



Series: Tired Tropes [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (also maybe future if they get their shit together), (dean and charlie are the cutest okay), Fairy Princess Charlie, Gen, Gremlin Surfer Dean, Immortal Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Platonic bed sharing, YOU CAN DO IT CHARLIE, and charlie/ellie too hopefully, i bet the sharks would help you ask her, past deancas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dean have lived in the same small apartment building for a very, very long time now. Benny's been there almost as long. Apartment 2B has seen people (well, mostly not <i>people</i>) come and go. Dean isn't sure if he wants the new guy to leave immediately, or stay forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Year Lease Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/120249037802/everyone-lives-in-the-same-apartment-building-and) for the [tired tropes](http://messier51.tumblr.com/post/120138934007/ceeainthereforthat-defilerwyrm-why-settle) prompt: "Everyone lives in the same apartment building, and somebody new moves into 2B."

Dr. Eleanor Visyak is older than time and she’s held their leases for a few centuries now. **  
**

2B had a prophet for a little while, and a werewolf couple for a few years. Once they had a human living there, but they left after a summer.

Nothing seems to stick.

Maybe, thinks Dean, 2B is haunted. When he tells Charlie his hypothesis one night (during the summers she sleeps in his apartment more often than not–upstairs apartments just don’t stay cool the way the downstairs ones do, and their monster of a landlord might take another century to get around to fixing them) she laughs in his face.

“Dean, have you met us? If there was a ghost living next door to me, Eleanor’d charge them rent.”

Dean snorts, because she’s right.

“You coming down to the beach with me in the morning?”

“No, you can do your little throw-yourself-into-the-giant-ocean-to-prove-your-manliness-to-yourself ritual all on your own. Don’t terrible things happen when you get wet? Besides, there’s sharks in the ocean.”

“Aw, the sharks don’t bite. They’d probably try to carry you away… yeah okay. That might be a good reason to skip out on surfing.”

“Uh huh. Alright Winchester, I’m for bed.” Charlie smothers Dean with a pillow before curling up into a ball.

“Agh, hair. Keep that shit on your own side of the bed, Charlie.”

Each long strand of red lithely slithers back up to Charlie’s pillow before arraying itself in a crown over her head.

“Thanks, your majesty.”

“Anytime, asshole.”

When Dean comes in from the water, Charlie’s waiting for him up by the boardwalk with a thermos of coffee as she traipses through the internet on her tablet.

“Can’t you survive for a little while without your electronics?” Dean asks her, as he helps himself to her coffee, and carefully avoids dripping on either Charlie or her tablet.

“Fuck you too. Besides, if anything goes wrong–you’ll fix it. That’s what you gremlins are good at right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Only if it’s fixable though.” Dean watches the crabs that’ve gathered nearby add a few more pretty seashells to the concentric circles they’re piling around Charlie. She has that effect on wildlife–it might be one of the reasons she stays indoors most of the time. “I checked out your AC again this morning, still nothing.”

“Oh well. Hey,” Charlie’s attention has slid from the world wide web to the other surfer out on the waves, and she points the dark spot of human out with her chin, “d’you know that person out there?”

“Ellie? Yeah, she’s out here a lot of mornings. See, maybe you oughta come out here more often!”

“I dunno Dean. I’m pretty sure there’s a family of field mice in the grass behind us looking for flowers to bring me. Do you have her number?”

“Nope.” Dean wiggles his toes until most of the sand between them is gone. “She offered. But. I don’t know, Charlie. If you want her number, you’re going to have to ask yourself.”

Charlie looks consideringly at the waves, then overhead to the set of osprey flying elegant spirals around a squadron of pelicans. “Maybe we should go back for now,” she says, scrunching her nose.

“Too much?”

“Too much.”

Dean picks up his board and they head back to the apartment building.

“Saw Benny as he was coming in from work this morning, he said something about a new tenant in 2B.”

That gets Charlie’s attention, and she’s distracted enough with her guesses at what sort of strange person their new neighbor will be that she doesn’t stop to wrinkle her nose at the anoles lining the sidewalk like an airplane runway in her honor.

Dean, on the other hand, is so distracted by tiny lizards that he doesn’t see the new guy. In fact, he’s walking backwards with the full scent of the ocean breeze in his face when Charlie says, “Hey, that must be our new neighbor.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Eyes front, soldier. He’s the only person in this godsforsaken state wearing a coat. And a suit under it. Can’t possibly be human–gotta be one of us. And around here? I bet he’s moving in right next door to me!”

Dean slowly turns, a gust of wind catching his surfboard and almost toppling him as he sees the guy.

Tan trenchcoat.

Boring-ass cheap suit.

Dark hair.

Dean can’t see them but he knows the eyes are blue like ice that’s too cold to touch and hands that could melt the Earth.

Every alarm goes off in Dean’s head and Charlie practically drags him the 100 yards left to their building.

A century ago, Dean would’ve killed Cas on sight.

Three centuries ago, he would’ve kissed him.

Today, he’ll settle for trying to break the guy’s nose. His hand’s gonna hurt like a sonofabitch for the next week.

It’s going to be worth it.


End file.
